The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors mounted to a panel or circuit board of an electrical device or system.
Some electrical systems and devices today are designed to include electrical connectors having multiple receptacles along the panels or walls of an electrical system or device, such as a portable computer. For example, QSL RF connector systems may include three receptacles that each includes an electrical contact or pair of electrical contacts. For example, QSL RF connector systems may include multiple receptacles each having a signal contact and a ground contact. The receptacles may allow an operator of the system to establish an electrical connection between the electrical connector and a peripheral device (for example, an RF antenna).
The peripheral device may be interconnected with a mating end by a cable. The mating end includes a plurality of electrical contacts that may be housed in a plug end. The peripheral device and electrical connector may be electrically connected by mating the plug with the receptacles in the electrical connector. The electrical contacts in the mating end engage a plurality of electrical contacts in the receptacles of the electrical connector.
However, many known connectors do not provide a manner for assembling three or more individual receptacles in a single connector. Thus, a need exists for a connector that is capable of being assembled with three or more individual receptacles in the connector.